One of the methods for characterizing cardiac activity relies on analyzing electrical signals generated by a heart as the heart beats. The signals typically have a relatively low level, of the order of millivolts, so that accurate analysis of the signals may be difficult. Notwithstanding the difficulties, accurate analysis can lead to improved characterization of heart activity, including determination of regions of the heart which may be defective.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.